Seeing Souls
by Queen of Letters
Summary: On one of his journeys to earth Loki meets a little girl who intrigues him. They form a close bond that will develope into something deeper over time, even after his attack of New York. Contains fluff and domestic Loki, T because I'm paranoid. I'm really not good at summaries.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is an idea that popped up in my head. I just wanted to get it out. Hope you like it. R&R please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mirabelle who is my OC.**_

Loki prepared himself for another journey on the hidden passages between the realms. He wanted to travel to Midgard. As he looked for a place to land his gaze found a little girl who was around ten years old. She wore a deep blue dress and sat on a swing. Her long blond hair flew after her and she laughed in delight as she swung higher and higher. There was something about the child that peeked Loki's interest. So he appeared near the tree the swing was hanging from. Immediately the girl stopped swinging and turned her head to look at him. But she didn't really look at him. Her dark brown, almost black eyes seemed unfocused and the Trickster God realised the girl was blind. She tilted her head.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You look special."

"You are blind. How can I look special if you can't see me?" Loki asked instead of an answer.

The girl smiled. It was like sunrise.

"I can _see_ you." She giggled. "Just not like other people. I don't know what your face looks like but I know how you look inside. I can see magic swirling around you in beautiful waves and I can see light, such potential to do good inside you."

"You're a Soul Seer." Loki realised. "Though blind you see more than anyone could ever hope to see."

The girl jumped from the swing.

"My name is Mirabelle Roberts." She introduced herself. "What's yours?"

Loki was still baffled to have found one of the oldest folk, a little midgardian girl with the oldest of magic inside her. Finally he smiled.

"I'm Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, Lady Mirabelle." He answered for it was the proper way to talk to a Soul Seer.

"Do you want to play, Prince Loki?" Mirabelle asked. "You can call me simply Mira by the way."

With that she took of, running through the field of flowers and grass they were in. Loki couldn't help the smile that fixed itself on his face for the time he stayed with Mirabelle playing Hide-and-Seek and Catch in the field and in the end just laying in the grass, eyes closed, listening to his own heartbeat. Mirabelle took his hand.

"Listen, Loki." Sometimes during their second game of Catch she had taken on calling him simply Loki. "Listen to the earth singing, the sky swirling with life. Can you hear it?"

And Loki listened. At first he heard nothing but then there was something. Quiet at first but becoming stronger with every heartbeat. It was a melody, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Yes… yes, I hear it. I hear the earth singing." He whispered. "But only if I concentrate. You?"

"All the time."

They fell silent. At sunset Mirabelle stood up and took Loki's hand.

"It was a great day, Loki." She said with a smile. "I'm here every weekend at the same time. I hope we see each other again soon."

With that she turned and walked away, waving at him a last time. Loki smiled softly and disappeared, back to his chambers in the palace of Asgard.

Over the following years Loki met Mirabelle every weekend. Running around turned into telling stories as Mirabelle slowly turned from a little girl to a young woman. And Loki felt their friendship turning into something deeper. Finally he had to admit he loved Mirabelle. She was twenty now and truly beautiful. Her blond hair looked like gold glinting in the sun and her smile seemed even more gorgeous to the Asgardian. He didn't know if Mirabelle felt the same way but she must have felt his feelings for her. The next time they sat next to each other in the shadow of the oak the swing had been attached to when they had first met Mirabelle took his hand into hers and smiled.

"I love you too, Loki." She said softly.

Once again Loki was amazed how in tune her voice was with the nature surrounding them. Everything she said sounded like the most wonderful music to him. He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"You are beautiful, Mirabelle." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You are breathtaking and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Mirabelle smiled. She copied his gesture, cupping his cheek.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Loki." She replied.

She reached into the pocket of her midnight blue dress. It was sleeveless and reached down to her ankles allowing Loki to see her bare feet. Mirabelle pulled a silver locket out of the pocket and held it out to him.

"Remember that time you took me to Paris two years ago? When we were photographed under the Eiffel Tower?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Open the locket."

Loki did so and revealed the picture of him and Mirabelle holding onto each other, laughing at the camera. He smiled.

"Keep it with you. That way I will be able to sense where you are and you will be able to do the same with me." Mirabelle explained.

Loki pulled the necklace over his hand and slipped the locket under his shirt so it came to rest just above his heart. The locket felt warm against his skin. He pulled Mirabelle close.

"You will be a Lady of Asgard, Mirabelle. You will be my Lady." He whispered, kissing her hair.

She just snuggled closer into him. That evening they stayed longer in the field, sharing their first night, only watched by the stars and the moon. Oh, how he wished that moment would never end.

But their happiness wasn't to last. A month after they admitted their feelings for each other Odin told Loki of his true parentage. Loki thought of how tainted and dark he must have felt to Mirabelle. Nobody on Asgard knew about her. Then he fell off the Rainbow Bridge and thought that he would never see his beautiful Mirabelle ever again.

That weekend, Mirabelle waited for Loki who she wouldn't see for a long time. As the sun set a single tear rolled down her cheek and she walked away, stroking the little bulge her stomach had turned to. The place where hers and Loki's child was growing.

As the months went by Mirabelle returned to the field every weekend to wait for Loki until sunset. But he never came until eleven months had passed.

_**Sorry if this seems rushed but I wanted to get it out of my head and on to domestic fluff between Loki and Mirabelle. See ya next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I lost my notes how it should continue and didn't find them until recently. So, second chapter for you. Takes place right after the Avengers movie. R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: See prologue.**_

Thor noticed the look in Loki's eyes as they turned the handles on the device that would bring them back to Asgard. It looked like he regretted what he had done to earth. After Thor brought Loki to the cell he would be held in until his trial Loki nodded at him and sat down on the cot that sat in the small room. He leaned his back against the wall and began to hum a melody Thor didn't know.

On the morning of Loki's trial Thor walked into his cell to see him turning a silver locket in his hands. His lips were curled into a small smile. It wasn't mocking or arrogant or anything like that. It was fond as if he was remembering something happy.

"It is time for your trial." Thor said.

Loki looked up and nodded, slipping the locked underneath the shirt he wore. He followed Thor to the throne room without a word. Just before they entered he looked at Thor and spoke up.

"I hope you can forgive me, brother. I want you to know that the things I did didn't happen completely on my command. You were right, there was someone controlling me." He said. "I was a puppet but I won't deny the wrongs I did."

Thor didn't know how to reply so they just entered the throne room. Loki knelt down in front of the throne, awaiting the Allfather's judgement silently.

"What do you have to say about your crimes, Loki?" Odin asked.

"What I did was wrong and I regret it deeply. I can only hope to get a chance to set some of what I did right if you give me the chance." Loki replied earnestly and looked into Odin's eye.

The Allfather fell silent. The silence lasted ten minutes before Odin stood up.

"I, Odin Allfather, have judged you based on your words and actions. Loki, I sentence you to live on Midgard as a mortal until I see you have learned your lesson." He said, his voice echoing through the hall. "Heimdall will send you to a place on Midgard you choose and you will get enough money to buy what you need. If you want more you will have to work for it. Heimdall will be watching you."

Loki looked down.

"Thank you, father." He whispered.

"Thor, bring him to the Bifrost."

The way to the Bifrost was silent. Heimdall already waited. Loki gave him the location of the field where he and Mirabelle always met. Soon he was pulled into the Bifrost, racing down to earth.

When he arrived he immediately concentrated on the sense for Mirabelle he had because of the locket. She was right behind him. Loki turned around to see her.

"Mirabelle." He breathed.

There was a little moving bundle in her arms.

"You have a child?" Loki asked, stepping closer.

"_We_ have a daughter, Melody." Mirabelle replied.

Now Loki could see the girl's face. His own eyes blinked up at him and a shock of black hair peeked out from under the blanket Melody was wrapped in.

"Mirabelle…" He started but she held up a hand.

"I know what happened in New York, Loki. And I know that wasn't really you. You are no monster, and I still love you. As I said when we first met: You have light in you." She explained.

Loki was overwhelmed by her trust and the fact that she still loved him.

"Mirabelle, do you want to be mine?" He asked. "I couldn't stand living without you. I'm mortal now, stripped of my powers."

"Of course I want to, Loki. I want to raise Melody with you by my side." Mirabelle replied.

He kissed her happily.

The people on earth were surprisingly accepting of Loki living in their midst once he had proved that he didn't want any harm. He married Mirabelle, took on the name of Luke Roberts and got a job at a university teaching about Norse mythology. He earned enough money to live comfortable with his wife and child and save some for times of need. They bought a beautiful little house with an extensive garden. Whenever Loki was working Mirabelle sat Melody in a crib in the garden and worked on the plants. Because of her understanding for every living creature it didn't take long for the garden to become a little piece of paradise.

One year and a half after Loki arrived on earth he came home to find his wife sitting in the living room. Melody was sleeping in Mirabelle's lap. Mirabelle was stroking her hair. Loki smiled softly and hung his coat on the rack. Underneath he wore a blue suit with a white button-up shirt and a blue tie. He took the tie off.

"Hello, Love." He whispered and leaned down to kiss his wife.

She smiled softly.

"I visited my doctor today. And I have news." She told him. "Loki, I'm pregnant."

A happy smile broke out on Loki's face.

"You are bearing a child again?" He asked.

Mirabelle nodded. She stood up and carried Melody to her room. When she came back Loki picked her up and whirled her around, laughing in delight. She laughed with him and covered his face with kisses. When he put her down he still kept his arms around her waist.

"My Love." He whispered over and over.

Soon after that they went to bed, Mirabelle snuggling into Loki's side with him slinging his arms around her protectively.

Loki couldn't help but admire the motherly look of Mirabelle as her belly grew with each passing week. She was even more beautiful in this state of being a borne of life. Every day he would stroke the place where the child grew softly before he left the house and again when he came home. By now he knew Melody had inherited his magic. He mourned the lack of his powers only slightly because it meant he couldn't teach his daughter the usage of her powers by showing her how. He would have to explain once she was old enough. Loki didn't miss one single appointment with Mirabelle's doctor. He couldn't help himself but wrap his wife in cotton metaphorically. When Mirabelle went into the fifth month he got into 'nesting mode' as she called it. He bought the best things they could afford. It was another girl. But they didn't paint the nursery all pink. In the end they settled on a grassy green for the carpet and sky blue for the walls with the ceiling painted in a darker blue with glow-in-the-dark stars on it. All was ready for the birth of the little girl.

When Mirabelle went into labour Loki got a little panicked despite his precautions. He drove like the devil to the hospital where he had signed all forms required weeks ago. Soon Mirabelle was wheeled away to the delivery room. Loki sat beside her, holding her hand as she screamed in pain. He was as pale as snow and the midwife looked at him in knowing pity. It took seemingly forever until the freeing first scream of their second daughter tore through the room. The midwife laid the little girl into Loki's arms. Loki held the small child and looked at her in wonder. This was his daughter, his second little girl. He smiled softly as she blinked up at him with his own eyes just like Melody. Her hair was the same golden colour as Mirabelle's. Loki was happy.

Thor walked up to Heimdall.

"How is he?" He asked.

"I am not allowed to talk about Loki's life." The Guardian of the Bifrost replied.

"I just want to know if he is happy." Thor stressed.

Heimdall sighed.

"Yes." He answered eventually. "He is very happy. I never saw him that happy on Asgard."

Thor nodded.

"Thank you. I have to travel to Midgard now."

The guard nodded and activated the Bifrost.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So… second to last chapter. There will be an epilogue, not sure when it will be up. Anyway… enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: See prologue**_

The months went by and turned into years. Six years after Loki had been sent to earth Odin called Thor.

"I have seen Loki's life and he truly regretted his actions." The Allfather explained. "I want you to go to him. He can choose if he wants to stay on Midgard or come back to Asgard. Loki will get his powers and title back even if he decides to stay there. If he does that tell him he's welcome back any time."

Thor nodded and left for the Bifrost. When he landed he saw a beautiful little house with a garden full of flowers. A little girl who was around six years old was playing with another who was about two years younger. They were probably sisters. Thor opened the gate and walked up to them. As soon as the older noticed him she stood up and pushed the younger one behind her. Now the god of thunder could see that they both had Loki's eyes. He heard an engine. A car pulled up the driveway. Thor couldn't belive his eyes when the driver exited. Loki wore simple midgardian clothes, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he stopped to say hello when a neighbour waved.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki turned around.

"Thor." He said. "Long time, no see." He added with a smile.

Loki looked his brother over. He looked good, more mature with the longer hair. Loki glanced at his daughters, Melody standing protectively in front of Harmony.

"Melody, it's okay." He called out. "Go get Mummy."

Melody shot Thor a last distrustful glance before she nodded and ran into the house. Loki walked over and picked four-year-old Harmony up, setting her on his hip. The front door opened and Melody came back, followed by Mirabelle. The walked up to stand next to Loki.

"Thor, these are my wife, Mirabelle Roberts, and my daughters, Melody and Harmony." He introduced.

Thor gaped at them. It obviously didn't occur to him that Loki could have a wife on earth, let alone children.

"Mirabelle, Melody, Harmony, this is my brother, Thor Odinson, prince and future king of Asgard, god of thunder and an Avenger." Loki continued.

Mirabelle extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Thor." She said with a smile. "You have just as much light in you as Loki."

Thor blinked.

"Mirabelle is a Soul Seer." Loki explained. "One of the oldest folk."

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Mirabelle." Thor said. "I have to say I didn't expect my brother to find such a fair and beautiful Lady."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Loki suggested.

Thor followed them to the living room.

"May I have a word in private with my brother?" Loki asked.

Mirabelle nodded and took Harmony out of his arms, leaving the room with the girls. Loki smiled and hugged Thor.

"It's good to see you well, brother." Thor said as they separated. "You seem happy."

"I _am_ happy." Loki replied. "I have a beautiful wife, two wonderful daughters, a job, friends…" He sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Mirabelle and the girls. Why are you here, Thor?"

"Father sent me to tell you that you can return to Asgard now. You will get your title and your powers back." Thor answered. "And you can choose if you want to stay here on earth. If you stay you are welcomed back on Asgard at any time."

"Does he know about my family?" Loki asked quietly. "Do I have to leave them permanently if I go back with you? Because if that's the case you won't be seeing me there ever again."

He dragged a long fingered hand through his hair.

"And I would want to stay mortal so I can move on with Mirabelle when our time is up. If I got my powers back I would eventually have to see my daughters die, Thor. No parent should have to suffer that kind of grief."

Thor nodded.

"I will ask the Allfather about that and come back to you when I have his answer. But even if you choose to stay… I would like to visit you from time to time."

Loki smiled.

"I would like that brother."

Thor walked into the throne room.

"Father!" He called. "I visited Loki. Did you know about his family?"

"I did." Odin replied. "What of them?"

"Loki told me that if he had to leave them to come back here he would never come back. And he would want to stay mortal to move on with his wife when their time is up." Thor explained. "Mirabelle is a Soul Seer, Allfather. According to her their children have inherited asgardian powers."

Odin looked thoughtful.

"Loki's family shall be welcome here as well. It will be an honour for the realm to host one of the oldest folk."

"Thank you, father." Thor muttered and went back to the Bifrost.

"Are you sure, Mirabelle?" Loki whispered.

They were lying in their bed, snuggled up against each other. Two days ago Thor had brought them the news that all of Loki's family was more than welcome on Asgard.

"Of course I'm sure." Mirabelle replied. "I know you want to go back. And I want to meet the rest of my in-laws."

Loki sighed, breathing in the scent of his wife's hair. It smelled of flowers and sunshine.

"I just feel like everything since first meeting you was just a dream and as soon as I'm back there I will wake up." He said.

Mirabelle took his hand.

"I'm real, Loki." She laid his hand on her heart, letting him feel the steady and calm beat. "I'm as real as you are and this is nota dream. And even if it is… you would have the memories."

He sighed again and kissed her hair.

"You're right. Let's go to sleep."

One thing Loki had learned quickly after marrying Mirabelle: The wife always wins.

A week after the decision was made Mirabelle, Loki and their daughters were ready to depart for Asgard. It had been difficult for Loki to sell their little house because it was where he had made some of his happiest memories. They stood not far away from it in the field where Loki and Mirabelle had first met.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Loki called out and just like that they were whisked away to realm eternal.

Thor was already waiting for them, four horses standing behind him. They quickly strapped what little luggage they had brought on the back of one of them. Mirabelle gracefully mounted the grey mare that stood there for her and sat Melody in front of her. Loki did the same with Harmony. They rode into the city, many people bowing for their princes. When they reached the palace they dismounted and left the horses and the luggage to the servants. Thor led them to the throne room. At the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne stood the Warriors Three and Sif, looking at Loki's wife and children with interest. Odin stood up.

"Loki." He said. "You were sent to Midgard as a punishment so you may learn humility. I see you have indeed regretted your actions. I, Odin Allfather, hereby give you back your powers and title and welcome you back to Asgard, my son. I also welcome your wife, Lady Mirabelle of the Old Folk, and your children to live here in the palace and have all the honours members of the royal family deserve."

He came down and hugged Loki. Mirabelle curtsied.

"It is an honour to meet you, Allfather." She said.

Odin smiled.

"I am honoured as well. It has been a long time since I heard of the Old Folk."

"As far as I can tell I'm the last one. Melody and Harmony inherited powers of Loki but not the Soul Seeing. Maybe in a few generations it will resurface."

Odin nodded thoughtfully. Frigga approached them and enveloped Mirabelle in a hug.

"You made my son a happy man. Thank you." She said softly.

Mirabelle smiled along with her husband.


	4. Epilogue

_**A/N: So, finish. Just a bit to wrap the story up and it's over. **_

_**Disclaimer: See prologue**_

Five years had passed since their arrival in Asgard. Mirabelle sat next to Jane, Thor's wife, who was watching her son play with Melody and Harmony. Both women had their hands on their strongly swollen bellies.

"What do you think you're having?" Jane asked.

"Loki hopes for a son after two girls." Mirabelle replied. "I don't want to spoil the surprise for him but I know it's going to be a boy."

Jane smiled.

"Thor's the opposite. He wants a girl he can wrap in cotton. He really wants to threaten future suitors."

Mirabelle laughed.

"That sounds like him. _And_ he's got two nieces he can protect together with their daddy."

Now Jane laughed too. Thor who had been declared king of Asgard three years ago approached them, Loki at his side. Both men sat down next to their respective wives and wrapped an arm around their shoulders, joining them in watching the children play. Mirabelle laid her head on Loki's shoulder. Their life was well.

All was well.

_**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't resist stealing that last line from J.K. Rowling. Don't flame me for that! It just fit so nice. Anyway: hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
